Lay all your love on me
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Snape e Alexis percebem que não conseguem quebrar o amor que os une.


**Nota: o narrador altera entre Severus Snape e Alexis (uma personagem que criei com a minha bf) e um narrador na terceira pessoa.**

**Lay all your love on me**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

**Severus Snape está na Torre de astronomia a olhar as estrelas cintilantes no céu cerrado. Depressa o seu pensamento divaga e do nada Alexis aparece na sua mente. Está à sua frente com os longos caracóis a caírem pela cara, Snape aproxima-se dela e afasta-os com as costas da sua mão, à medida que desliza com a mesma pela cara de Alexis.**

** - Pára, porque continuas a fazer isto a ti mesmo? Porque te continuas a magoar se sabes que nunca a terás? – perguntou Snape a si mesmo enquanto interrompia bruscamente a sua fantasia.**

**De repente sente uma mão suave pousar no seu ombro. O simples pousar da mão no seu ombro faz com que a sua respiração pare por instantes. Tinha que ser a Alexis, mais ninguém o conseguia fazer sentir assim. **

** - Professor – Alexis fala meio baixo perto do ouvido dele.**

** - Menina Alexis, o que faz a esta hora fora da cama? – perguntou Snape.**

** - Não conseguia dormir, a minha mente não parava de divagar por … - Alexis quebrou o pensamento.**

** - Por? Estava pensado em alguém especial? – Snape perguntou mas depressa se arrependeu - Deixe-se de parvoíces e volte para os seus aposentos.**

** - Mas professor…foi algo que eu disse? **

** - Não! Foi algo que a menina não disse… - novamente Snape arrependeu-se do que tinha dito. Deixou-se seguir pelas emoções e não devia. Estava a brincar demasiado perto do fogo e não tarda queimava-se.**

** - O que é que eu devia ter dito? – Alexis estava demasiado confusa.**

** - Até amanhã, era exactamente isso que a menina devia ter dito. Agora vá embora.**

**Alexis virou-me as costas. Não a queria tratar mal mas é mais fácil assim. Sou professor de poções dela e nunca passará disso de nada vale estar a alimentar um fogo que nunca terá lenha para arder.**

** Snape abandonou a Torre de Astronomia e divagou pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nela, só pensava nos dias em que se cruzava com ela naqueles corredores e a vontade que tinha de a empurrar contra a parede fria daquele castelo e de a beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante.**

** Dumbledore cruzou-se com Snape.**

** - Então caro Snape, que fazes a divagar pelo corredor a estas horas.**

** - Não conseguia dormir e fui até à Torre de Astronomia apanhar algum ar.**

** - Não consegues deixar de pensar nela?**

** - Nela? – perguntou Snape extremamente surpreendido.**

** - Meu amigo, eu não sou parvo, a maneira como olhas para ela…e como te tornas agressivo com ela. **

** - Achas que tenho sido demasiado agressivo? **

** -Eu sei que sempre que ela fala contigo sentes que ela está a chegar a sítio onde tu não te sentes confortável, e tentas afasta-la com essa tua agressividade para que não cries mais falsas esperanças. Mas já pensas-te que ela pode não perceber isso.**

** - Que queres que faça? Que lhe diga que a trato assim porque sei que nunca a vou poder ter?**

** - Não, quero que a trates bem. Quem sabe se não és correspondido.**

** - Não condenas esta "relação"?**

** - Eu jamais me atreveria a condenar o amor ! – e à medida que esboçava um sorriso virou costas e voltou aos seus aposentos.**

**Não sabia o que fazer, aquilo que Dumbledore me disse deixou-me a pensar que nada era impossível. Mas no que é que estou a pensar? Mesmo que ela gostasse de mim nunca poderia aceitar uma relação com ela. A nossa relação não seria nada mais que longos momentos de dor e curtos momentos de prazer. Podíamos até ser felizes no inicio mas eventualmente ela acabaria por se lembrar que eu sou um assassino e muitas outras coisas que lhe prefiro esconder. "Esconder", não temos nada e eu já falo em esconder. Que tipo de pessoa sou eu afinal?**

** Alexis estava nos seus aposentos. Ela estava deitada na sua cama mas o seu pensamento ia bem longe. Encontrava-se neste momento nas masmorras. Alexis bateu numa porta que se encontrava bem no fundo da sala de poções. Severus Snape abriu a porta. Snape não ficou surpreendido com a sua presença nem Alexis ficou irrequieta, ela apenas lançou os seus braços à volta do pescoço de Snape e… de repente alguém bateu à porta.**

** Quem me dera que fosse o Snape. Por amor de Deus Alexis, estás a ser tão parva. Achas mesmo que o Snape te vinha bater à porta como tu fizes-te na tua fantasia? **

** Alexis abriu a porta e viu que era Sophie, a sua Bf.**

** - Então princesa, que fazes aqui a esta hora da noite?**

** - O professor Snape pediu-me que te desse este recado. – informou Sophie.**

** -Um recado? A esta hora da noite, mas eu… **

** -Não penses muito nisso. Segue o teu coração. – Sophie apertou o braço de Alexis e saiu.**

** Alexis abriu a o pedaço de pregaminho: **

** "Menina Alexis, sei que já é tarde, mas peço-lhe que venha ter comigo à Torre de Astronomia. Ps: Mantenha uma mente aberta !**

**Snape."**

** Alexis dirigiu-se à Torre de Astronomia e viu Snape na mesma posição em que se encontrara anteriormente. **

** -Queria falar comigo professor? – perguntou Alexis.**

** -Falar não, mas queria que se aproximasse de mim.**

**Alexis aproximou-se de Snape e Snape levantou ligeiramente a mão para lhe tocar no rosto mas parou a meio do gesto. Alexis agarrou na mão de Snape e levou-a até a sua cara. Snape fechou os olhos assim que a sua mão alcançou o rosto de Alexis. Alexis sabia que teria de liderar a situação. Sabia agora que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Ela colocou as mão na parte de baixo das costas de Snape e puxou-o para sim. Quando ambos os corpos se tocaram os braços de Alexis circularam o pescoço de Snape e os seus lábios envolveram-se num beijo. Snape cerrou os olhos e rezou para que aquele momento não acabasse. Era tudo o que ele mais queria e estava a acontecer. Snape levou as suas mãos à cara de Alexis e apertou-a contra ele. Aquele beijo fez o tempo parar e encerraram-no com um abraço profundo.**

** -Alexis… Eu…**

** -Não foi para isso que me chamou aqui professor?**

** -Não, chamei-a aqui para me despedir.**

** -Mas…onde vai?**

** -Embora, não sei para onde. Mas sei que tenho que ir.**

** -Qual o motivo? – os olhos de Alexis tinham-se enchido de lágrimas.**

** -Minha querida… – enquanto proferia estas palavras colocou a sua mão na cara de Alexis.**

**Alexis recuou, impedindo que ele lhe chegasse a tocar.**

** -Por favor Alexis ! – Snape perdeu totalmente o controlo de toda a situação.**

** - Não, não me vou despedir. Se quer ir embora, vá. Mas não fique a espera que me despeça porque eu nunca vou aceitar que vá.**

** Assim que terminou de falar, Alexis deu meia volta pronta para ir embora, quando Snape lhe agarrou o braço e a puxou novamente para ele envolvendo-a no beijo apaixonado.**

** -Eu não vou porque quero. Eu vou porque não aguento mais ficar ao pé da menina sem a agarrar, sem a beijar. Sem a ter para mim.**

** -Severus, escuta… - Alexis foi interrompida.**

** - Não, não. Não vamos tornar isto mais difícil.**

** -Chega Severus, chega. Eu estou aqui. Passas-te este tempo todo atrás de mim e agora que eu estou aqui começas a correr, o que mudou?**

** -Nada mudou, eu não vou mudar!**

** - E quem te pediu?**

** -Podemos até ser felizes nos primeiros tempos mas depois acontece alguma coisa e tudo bem, será o Snape apenas a ser o Snape, mas depois vão acontecendo outras coisas até que me vais começar a odiar. Dói-me muito mais saber que me odeias do que ir embora e nunca mais te ver.**

** -Hey, isso não vai acontecer. Vem cá …–Alexis abriu os braços na esperança que Snape aceitasse o seu abraço.**

** Snape abandonou a Torre de Astronomia sem proferir uma única palavra.**

** Que estúpido que eu sou. Ela estava disposta a dar-me tudo aquilo que eu mais queria, estar com ela, e eu recusei. Sinto-me um falhado. Mas eu sei que não posso. Estar comigo só lhe ia causar dor. Mas ela quer estar comigo. Não sei o que fazer, acho que o melhor é ir dormir.**

** A verdade é que dormir não ajudou Snape em nada. Assim que adormeceu a Alexis entrou nos seus sonhos e fê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mas apenas por breves instantes. Snape acordou o com o violento bater da porta. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta do seu quarto. Abriu-a viu Alexis.**

** - Mas o que é que fazes aqui? – perguntou Snape surpreendido pela visita.**

** -Sonhei com isto montes de vezes… Nesta momento eu rodeava o teu pescoço com os meus braços e envolvíamo-nos num beijo profundo.**

** -Alexis, já falámos sobre isto.**

** -Não importa. Tu achas que me fazes sofrer se ficares comigo mas isso é a única coisa capaz de me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tu ires embora só me vai magoar.**

** -Alexis, tens a certeza que queres ficar comigo? Eu não quero ir embora, a coisa que eu mais quero é ficar contigo. Mas preciso que me jures que é mesmo isso que queres e quero que me prometas que nada nos vai separar.**

** - Não há nada que queira mais.**

** Snape puxou-a para dentro do seu quarto. Deitaram-se na cama e abraçaram-se em concha, onde passaram o resto da noite.**


End file.
